


Im a Sucker for You

by Jadynlikesthegae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is horny asf, Catra sneaks into the castle, Confusion, Cussing, F/F, LGBT, LGBTQ, Lesbian, Lust, Masturbation, Mutual Lust, Mutual Pining, Need, Pining, She-Ra and the Princess of Power (2018) Season 2, She-ra - Freeform, Smut, Want, adora - Freeform, catra - Freeform, catradora, lgbtq+, lmaoooo, so is Catra, then into adoras pants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadynlikesthegae/pseuds/Jadynlikesthegae
Summary: Adora goes to bed with one thought, "I'm horny." Catra sneaks into the princess tower with one thought "How am I going to please Hordak?" Guess who gets what they wanted first.A short-ish Fanfic about my two favorite gays.





	1. Clearing My Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All of the lesbian/bi women looking for some spicy catradora fanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+of+the+lesbian%2Fbi+women+looking+for+some+spicy+catradora+fanfiction).



> So, I was browsing ao3 and couldn't find any good smutty catradora, so I made some. ur welcome. or not lmao idk
> 
> keep reading~~~~~~~~~  
> 😈  
> :)

Catra knew what she wanted. What she needed. It was Adora. 

She needed Adora so she could prove herself to Hordak. If Catra wasn’t able to do that then she didn’t know what would happen. She could be imprisoned, or worse. Sent to the Island. Nobody returned from there. Catra also just wanted to take She-ra away from those basic-bitch princesses. Those magical help-us-save-the-world, Adora~! bitches. Adora had been fine here. Now she was one of them. Catra could never forgive Adora for leaving her like that. Never.  
Catra needed a plan though. First off, she wasn’t bringing any of her little minions from the compound. This was a mission for her alone. Secondly, there wasn’t going to be anything stopping her. She was going to sneak into the palace of that sparkly cunt glimmer, and take Adora silently. The best time to do that would be at night. And besides, Catra could see just fine during the night. Perks of being half cat. It was just a little difficult to figure out the plan of making Adora come silently. Drugs? Maybe. But, there was always another way. Maybe…

____________________________________________________________________________

“Adora” Glimmer whined, “Come hang out with us!!” Adora shook her head no, “I’m tired. I’m going to bed. Do not bother me.” She wasn’t taking any of it. She was tired, and wanted to sleep. Among other things that came with “going to bed”. She was horny. She couldn’t help it. Catra’s “Hey adora~” was really getting to her. She missed Catra. So, so much. She missed the weight of Catra at the end of her bed. Or on top of her. She missed what she used to have with Catra. Honestly, Adora never really knew what she had with Catra.  
She loved her, very much. But she also loved the rebellion. It was something she believed in fighting for. The horde was a horrible place. IS a horrible place. She wished she could take Catra out of it. But she knew trying to persuade the feline wouldn’t work. Right now, though, she just needed to clear her head.


	2. Say The Words and I'll go Anywhere Blindly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora lets loose. Catra finds an entry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~  
> thank you for reading chapter #2!!  
> ~~~~

“FU-!” Catra squealed as she fell off her little tower of rocks. She was trying to look through a window in the princesses tower. No luck. “Fine, whatever. I’ll just go in through another place.” Then, she saw it. A little arrow (with rope tied to the back of it) came flying through the air towards the tower. Once it hit the tower, spikes flew out of it, securing it to the wall. A few seconds later that weird Arrow Boy was zipping down the rope straight into a window. A few moments went by again and then that Glimmer Bitch teleported them to the bottom of the tower, where they disappeared once again into the forest. One thing that they seemed to have forgotten was the bow. It was still connected to the tower… Perfectly set for Catra to get in without anyone noticing. ____________________________________________________________________________

Once Adora was finished in the shower, she set out the next days clothes and brushed her teeth. It felt nice to have some peace and quiet. Almost like Glimmer and Bow weren’t even there. She thought about saying goodnight to them but decided against it. “They would probably make me go out with them again.” She said to herself, “And I do not want to do that.” Stretching, Adora peered out her window. It was a very pretty night out, but she had business to get to. Closing her curtains she slowly took off her nightshirt. Feeling up her body slowly, her PJ bottoms were next. She took them off her hips and let them fall to her feet. She had no underwear or bra on. She was exposed. She messed with her nipples while walking over to her bed. Once she got there she layed on her back and started playing with her clit. She was trying to figure out what she needed. Who she needed to imagine. Touching her. Feeling her. An image popped into her mind. Catra. She felt her body tremble a bit. Catra. She missed Catra. She wanted to feel Catra’s touch. Catras long retractable fingernails glide along her neck and back. Her purrs of excitement as Adora squirmed under her touch. “Ah~ nmm”. She covered her mouth as her body trembled with ecstasy. Panting and sweaty. She looked up to see a figure standing in her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Feedback are very much appreciated!


	3. Figuring Out a Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra hears something she didn't know if she wanted to hear. Adora figures out who was standing at her door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~  
> Thank you for reading Chapter #3!!  
> ~~~~

Once Catra made her way to the end of the rope, she jumped in through the window. Looking around, she saw what looked like to be a bedroom. Most likely Glimmers, since that’s where the bitch came out. Catra walked around for a bit, pushing stuff around, taking the blankets off her bed. Ya know, evil cat girl stuff. She then peered out the door. The hallway was empty, and all the lights were turned off. “Wow, these princesses really know how to guard a place.” She chuckled to herself. She walked through the hallway like she owned the place. Silently jumping around. She needed to find Adora’s bedroom. It shouldn’t be too hard. She knew Adora's smell better than her own. Sniffing around she finally found a door that had very sweet smell. Adora’s room. She checked to see if the door was locked. It wasn’t. Quietly she opened the door a crack. Then she saw her. Adora. Her back was turned towards Catra. And slowly, Adora took off her top. Catra watched as Adora slid her bottoms off. Instantly she looked away. Sitting right outside the door, Catra was re-evaluating her choices. She sat there for a few moments. Why did she want Adora so-- “nng C-Catra...” Instantly Catras face wore a bright shade of red. Did Adora just say her name?! She couldn’t believe it. She peered through the door again. Adora was on her bed now. Feeling her own body tremble, Catra crawled into the bedroom and stood up. Her tail twitched as she walked closer to Adora. Then it happened. Suddenly Adoras body was convulsing with pleasure. Catra watched as Adora covered her mouth, muffling her moans. One hand still going at her clit. Once Adora Seemed to calm down she opened her eyes. She opened her eyes in such a way that she was staring straight at Catra. Shit. ____________________________________________________________________________

Adora squinted her eyes. Then realized who it was. Adora screamed “Holy shit!” whilst covering herself as fast as possible. “Catra, what the hell are you doing here?!” Adora was holding her blankets to her chest as she sat on her bed as far away from Catra as possible. Had she heard her saying Catra’s name? She definitely saw the end of her ‘activity’ “Oh, Adora, if you missed me that much why didn’t you just come back. You know I would’ve gladly-” “Catra, this is embarrassing enough…” Adora sighed. “Oh, baby, I have no clue what you’re talking about! I’m not making fun of you, I’m propositioning you.” Catra slithered over to where Adora was. Adora could feel her face turn a bright red. _What was happening?_ She thought to herself. Catra lifted the princesses chin up with her pointer finger. She purred out a, “Hey, Adora”. That was all it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe~
> 
> Comments/Feedback are always appreciated~!


	4. Any Road You take You know that You'll Find Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra teases the fuck outta Adora. Adora doesn't know if she should give into her desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~  
> Thank you for reading chapter #4!!  
> ~~~~

Catra knew what the princess wanted. She knew the only way to get Adora to come with her would be to make Adora need Catra. Right? It definitely wasn’t because seeing Adora convulse in pleasure made her want to make it happen again. And again. And again. It wasn’t because she had been doing the same. Whispering Adora’s name quietly as she was playing with herself. She always knew what she was doing but never thought Adora would be doing the same. Maybe they both missed each other? No, she was just getting her hopes up. Whatever hopes those are.   
All she knew was that this was her chance to get at Adora. So she did. Catra slowly walked to Adora as she stammered out something about being embarrassed. She seductively tilted Adoras head to her own, and the final kicker were her words. “Hey, Adora…” 

____________________________________________________________________________

Adora really couldn’t take any of this. She was squirming under Catras fingertips. Catra! A Force Captain for the Horde! She couldn’t believe she was letting her desires get the better of her. But here she was, being taunted by the thing she wanted most, but didn’t need. She didn’t need Catra. Right?? Yet here she was, living for every second of it. “Oh, Adora,” Catra teased, “look at you, a princess, cowering under my fingertips. What a surprise!” Catra leaned closer to Adora and whispered in her ear, “Is there anything you want me to do, princess?” Adora felt Catra’s hot breath on her ear and the side of her neck. She shivered in anticipation. “Catra, you know you can’t do this…”   
“Do what?” 

“You know what I mean, Catra.” Adora whispered. 

Catra churrped “tsk, tsk, tsk. Sadly, I don’t... But I’ll be glad to help out if you need it.”

Adora thought for a moment. She wanted Catra so bad. She wanted to feel her. Touch her. And here she was. Right in front of her. Catra! The ‘Hey, Adora~’ cat girl that made Adora’s entire body ache. Why wouldn’t she take this opportunity? Oh yeah, because Catra’s the enemy. “I’m waiting, Adora.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooOOooo~~~~
> 
> Comments/Feedback are ALWAYS appreciated!


	5. Any Road You take You know that You'll Find Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra teases the fuck outta Adora. Adora doesn't know if she should give into her desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~  
> Thank you for reading chapter #5!!  
> ~~~~

Catra sat on the side of the bed, cleaning her nails. Obviously, she knew what Adora wanted. It was her. And she was living for it. Catra teased, and taunted. Joked and gibed. Everything to set Adora off. Yet, Adora hadn’t fallen for it. Well, no, Adora definitely had. But physically, she hadn’t. Catra needed the physical element to kick in. She was going to have to make the first move. “Adora…” the feline purred, “May I just…” right then she pulled the covers off Adora, who was very much nude. “Oh my god, Catra!” The princess yelled. “What,” Catra asked, “You just looked way to cold under those covers, so I thought I could make you warmer.” she cooed Adora stuttered out a ‘what’ while Catra laughed. “Come on, babe. Let me keep you warm.” Catra climbed over Adora. She smiled as she saw Adora tremble. _Oh good,_ she thought, _this is going to be fun._

____________________________________________________________________________

Adora couldn’t take it any longer. Catra was on top of her! She had nowhere to go! Her sword was all the way across the room. There really wasn’t any fighting Catra unless she was She-ra since Catra could easily overpower her. All of these things added up. And on another hand Adora so wanted this to happen. She knew deep down that this was one of the only things that could satisfy her needs. So she gave in. Letting out a whimpered “Please, Catra.” She pressed her lips against the feline’s. Adora felt as Catra fell into her kiss. Catra wanted her too. She knew it. _This is going to be exciting,_ Adora thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're both loving this...
> 
> Comments/Feedback are always appreciated!


	6. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora lets go, Catra gets something she has needed for awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~  
> Thanks for reading chapter #6!!  
> ~~~~

Catra would be lying if she said she knew Adora was going to kiss her. She figured it would have been a battle. But to her surprise, Adora did it. First, too. Once they were kissing, there wasn’t any stopping them. Adora was grabbing at Carta’s clothes, pulling them off of her. Catra was touching every inch of Adora she could. Leaving little scratches on her body. Adora’s moans kept Catra going.  
The feeling of pleasing Adora got her juices running. Catra moved down towards Adora’s tummy, leaving small hickeys on her breasts and sides. She then slid her right hand towards the princesses thighs, while her left kept a hold of her waist. She watched Adora’s face as she pushed her fingers inside of the princess.  
______________________________________________________________________________________ Adora bit her lip. Catra kept going. In and out. Just enough to hit Adora’s G-spot. She pulled her fingers out and licked them. Then, she started rubbing at Adora's clit. She wanted to see her tremble. Deciding that wasn’t enough, she went down on her. Her tongue worked at Adora’s pussy. Licking and sucking on the sides, while simultaneously rubbing Adoras thighs. She did this off and on until Adora was trembling. “Say my name, Adora.” Catra purred. “I need you to say my name.” “C-Catra,” Adora whimpered. “Again, baby.” “Catra, don’t stop, please.” She begged, and Catra complied. This time she used both her fingers and mouth. She pressed her tongue against Adora’s clit, while her fingers entered her once again. Everytime she pressed into her, Adora said Catra’s name. Finally, Adora let out a moan while her entire body trembled. “Catra…” Adora took in a deep breathe and then let out. She sat up on her knees and leaned into Catra. “Guess whose turn it is now.” She smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe next chapter adora's goin to show catra what shes got


	7. Catra, honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra is about to get a feel of something shes never felt before. 
> 
> Adora thinks about... well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I've been uh... not posting. summer time and all. but im back! school still sucks, and im so ahead that i wont need to take any tests for a month :) so get ready!

 

Catra blinked.  _ No-no-no-no-no. _ Catra thought to herself. No, Catra is supposed to be the one to take control of Adora, not the other way around. “Oh, Adora,” Catra spoke “I’m here for you, let me make you happy.” 

“I can only be fully pleased when you allow me to do this.” Adora smirked. Catra’s tail flicked through the air. She slithered her way even closer to Adora and then pushed her back back down on the bed. Looking down at her, Catra growled softly. “Do you  _ really _ think  _ you could please me? _ ” She smirked at Adora, “Someone like you, with such  _ little _ experience.” Adora side harshly, “ _ Excuse _ me?”

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Adora forgot about something. When her and Catra were friends, she was always the goodie-two-shoes. The one that wouldn’t hurt a fly (only a princess). But once she found out about the Horde, she also found out some things about herself. One awkward conversation later and she realized she wasn’t at all into men. It wasn’t a big deal to the Horde nor Rebellion, but she had just never seen a woman with another woman, or man with another man. So it was weird. But once she found out she  _ was  _ lesbian, she also wanted to know  _ how _ to be a lesbian. And she didn’t mean how should she act as a lesbian, she meant how should she please another woman. And oh she learned. Being She-Ra sure had its perks. Women practically threw themselves at her.

 “Catra, honey, you have no  _ clue _ what I'm going to do to you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Thank you for reading!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
>  
> 
> comments really do make my day! would love it if you left some happiness (or criticism)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora scares the living hell out of Catra.
> 
> Adora enjoys every bit of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~  
> thanks for reading chapter #8!  
> ~~~~~

Catra laughed, slightly menacingly, to be honest. “Babe, c'mon, you probably don’t know the difference between an asshole and a vagina.” 

 

“Okay, first of all, that is  _ disgusting _ , and secondly, you don’t know me. Not anymore.” 

“Alright, princess, go ahead.” Catra was still snickering. 

She heard Adora huff. What would she know? She’s just a ‘pretty princess’ that doesn’t know a thing. She never has. If she ahd, Catra would’ve known, right? Whatever, it doesn’t matter. She just needs to get this over with. Maybe she’ll even fake an orgasm for her. Like that time she fucked a guy to see how it felt. He believed it and she realized she was a 100% gay.

“Alright Adora, go ahead.”  Adora sat back up and pushed Catra. “Oh, you don’t tell me what to do,” she grabbed her sword, “and the name’s She-Ra.” 

 

____________________________________________________________________________              

  
  


Right when Adora grabbed the sword she knew Catra was intimidated. It’s not like you see the person you’re about to fuck turn into an eight foot tall goddess. “A-adora? What are you doing?” Catra had her back against the bed's headboard. 

“Scared?” Adora questioned. “I’m not going to hurt you, unless you want me to. This is just roleplay, babe.” Adora, or now, She-ra, put her sword away and crawled over to Catra. She put her index finger under her chin and smirked. “Looks like you could use a good fucking.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LahDeeDah 
> 
> alright, ive still got more coming. ive got 40 mins left in this class, and thats enough to post another chapter. woot woot. Oh yeah, and i know, theyre super short. sorry ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i would write something here but youll just have to read it for yourself heheheheh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~  
> thank you for reading chapter #9!  
> ~~~~~

Catra couldn’t believe what was happening. It was like Adora was a whole different person. It was terrifying… but also kind of hot. “Adora--” Adora cut her off, “It’s She-ra.” Catra cleared her throat, “Uh, She-ra, you don’t have to do this… thing… that you’re doing.”

“I'm not doing ‘a thing,’ I’m simply enjoying myself. Now, kitten, lay down.” 

She-ra's hands were on Catra’s shoulders pushing her down lightly. She couldn’t believe this. She-ra totally knew what she was doing. But how? Had she been having sex with people without Catra knowing? No, of course not. This  _ thing _ must’ve happened after the horde. She must’ve realized some things while Catra just sat around moping. Wishing she would come back. Well, here she is, in all her princess glory. 

 

“Tsk tsk tsk. Catra, sweety, just let me do my thing. You’ll love it, I promise.” So Catra did. She-ra removed Catras clothes, leaving her exposed. She then left fairy kisses all over Catras body. She-ra caressed her, touched her, and then all at once she was ravenously all over her. Leaving hickeys on her neck, fingernail scratches on her back and thighs. Finally, after teasing Catra for what seemed to be an eternity (a good eternity) She-ra slid down to Catras pussy. At first, she slowly started licking it. Up and down. Keeping rhythm. Then she started sucking around the corners of Catras thighs while inserting a finger to play with her more. Catra couldn’t help but let out a moan. 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Hearing Catra moan made She-ra want Catra even more. She wanted to make Catra feel good, and she knew that is exactly what she was doing. She kept fingering catra as she moved her mouth back to Catra’s pussy. Licking and sucked she kept pace. She could feel Catra start trembling. Her insides tightening and loosening over and over again. And then finally, the floodgates were opened. She didn’t expect Catra to squirt. She didn’t know that was a thing women actually did. And She-ra had been with a lot of women. As Catra’s orgasm ended and her breathing became regular, She-ra turned back into Adora. And Adora was aw-struck. 

 

“Holy fuck Catra. That was-”   
  


  “Gross? Disgusting? Just say it and I’ll leave.”

 

“What? Oh my god no. It was hot as fuck.” 

  
Catra blushed. Adora felt warmth cover her face.  _ Oh shit... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/comments are always appreciated!


	10. AAAAAAAAAA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the girls are done fooling around, the hard questions are asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~  
> Thank you for reading chapter #10!  
> ~~~~~

Catra looked down and then back up at Adora, still blushing. She couldn’t believe someone would think that. Especially not Adora. No, ew! Gross. It was gross, and Adora was gross. Catra just needed to get off. That was that. Now it was time to leave. She looked up at Adora again. She smiled sheepishly, then laid down beside her. “Catra…” Adora trailed off

 

“Yes, Adora?” Catra responded.

 

   “Why do you hate me so much?” Adora’s voice broke while speaking. 

 

     “What? I don’t  _ hate  _ you. I hate what has happened to us and what you did.”   


Catra peared over at Adora, she looked sad and angry at the same time. 

 

“What  _ I _ did?” Adora started, “Oh, yes, because doing something that I believe in is such a bad thing. Especially when it is the right thing to do.” 

 

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it.” Catra responded.

 

    “No, Catra, I actually don’t. Why don’t you explain to me what I did wrong.” 

 

  “That’s the problem! You don’t  _ know _ what you did, so how could I possibly explain to you to make you understand how I feel.” 

 

“You should’ve never came here, Catra.” Adora was fuming, but so was Catra. 

 

“No, I really shouldn't have.” Catra got up and walked out the door. Once she closed it she snuck off, trying to hide from the bump in her throat. When she finally got off of castle grounds, she ruptured into sobs. She couldn’t quit. She felt her whole body tremble as she laid on the ground. She wanted to be with Adora. Not just for sex, but she wanted to cuddle Adora. Play with her hair, caress her face. But she fucked it up again. Truth be told, she doesn’t even know what Adora did wrong. She just knew she felt abandoned when she left. Like her whole world came crumbling down. But she knew Adora was happier. Happier without Catra in her life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF
> 
> alright, just fyi, dont expect a great happy ending at the end of this work, alright?

**Author's Note:**

> Thaaaaaaank you for reading, i really truly do appreciate it. i wrote a few fanfics on wattpad but never finished, so this is kinda making up for those. I hope. Anyways, any feedback is good feedback. Comments are very much appreciated! Thanks!


End file.
